Haven
by itadakimajapahit
Summary: "Ah, Arthur. Andai kau tahu kalau semua yang kukatakan itu benar. Kau benar-benar bagaikan tempat dimana aku berlindung dan merasakan kedamaian serta kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya." — FrUK. Warnings inside!


**Disclaimer:** **Hetalia** milik **Hidekazu Himaruya**.

 **Warning(s):** mengangkat tema dari aksi serangan teroris di Paris tanggal 13 November lalu, mengandung unsur _**shounen-ai**_.

 **Pairing: FrUK**

Selamat menikmati.

* * *

' _Sebuah serangan teroris_ — _'_

 _ **Klik**_ _._

'— _tragedi tersebut memakan korban jiwa sebanyak_ —'

 _ **Klik.**_

"—Apakah tidak ada berita yang lebih bagus?"

Sebuah ungkapan protes, dan sama sekali tidak ada yang memberikan tanggapan. Hanya sebuah monolog tak berarti yang terucap demi kepuasan batin.

Pemuda dengan rambut keemasan menunjukkan raut wajah yang kurang menyenangkan. Telapak tangannya menopang pipi kanan, sementara kedua matanya menatap kosong ke arah layar televisi yang ada di depannya.

 _Serangan Teroris di Paris_.

Hampir seluruh stasiun televisi menayangkan berita serupa. Arthur Kirkland—sang personifikasi Britania Raya—tidak terlalu senang.

Pada akhirnya, Arthur memutuskan untuk mematikan televisinya dan kembali menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang ia sukai.

Sudah satu hari.

Serangan tersebut terjadi kemarin. Awalnya Arthur menolak untuk percaya. Namun, apabila dilihat dari kondisi dunia saat ini, hal itu besar sekali kemungkinannya untuk terjadi di negara-negara Eropa.

 _Kejam_.

Arthur terkekeh pelan.

"… Terlalu panas. Sepertinya aku tidak fokus saat menyeduh teh tadi," Arthur kembali bermonolog.

Ketika suasana kembali hening, bayangan-bayangan tentang serangan terhadap kota Paris kemarin kembali melintasi benak Arthur.

 _Sudah satu hari_.

Arthur mencoba untuk menyesap tehnya. Masih agak panas.

 _ **Tok tok.**_

Ketukan lembut terdengar dari pintu depan. Arthur mengerutkan dahi. Siapa yang mengunjunginya? Seingatnya, tidak ada janji temu apapun hari ini.

Perlahan, Arthur beranjak dari kursinya yang nyaman.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK**_ **—**

Jengkel. Tamu yang tidak sabaran. Arthur sempat menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan mengusir tamunya begitu ia membukakan pintu.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK**_ —

Mungkin.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Dengan kasar, pemuda Inggris itu membuka pintu. Sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan kedatangannya.

"…. Ternyata _kau_."

Walaupun Arthur berkata demikian.

" _Oui_. Aku datang untuk bertamu, _Arthur_. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

 _Francis Bonnefoy_.

Ingin sekali Arthur menendang wajahnya lalu membanting pintu depan dengan keras. Si personifikasi negara Perancis itu memang tolol, menurutnya. Tidakkah ia melihat kondisi negaranya saat itu? Arthur berani bertaruh kalau Francis datang ke tempatnya bukan untuk sekedar bertamu.

"Tentu saja aku keberatan, _git_. Katakan apa maumu," balas Arthur sengit.

Francis membalas dengan senyuman yang _oh_ amat sangat menjengkelkan, sembari melangkah memasuki rumah Arthur tanpa izin.

"Hei! Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk masuk—,"

Dalam hitungan detik, punggung Arthur sudah menyentuh tembok, sementara Francis menahannya dengan dua tangan dan satu kaki di antara kedua kaki ramping sang pemuda Inggris.

" _Ssh._ Turunkan suaramu." bisik Francis. Rasa hangat seketika menjalar di wajah Arthur. _Sialan_.

"Lepaskan, bodoh."

Permintaan Arthur sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh Francis. Jarak di antara mereka sudah sangat dekat sekarang.

Francis menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata pemuda pecinta teh tersebut, sebelum mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Hangatkan aku, Arthur."

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata Arthur terbuka sedikit, lalu ia mengerjap-ngerjap.

 _Dingin_.

Tangannya meraba-raba sekitar. _Kosong_.

"Francis…?" panggilnya pelan. Arthur perlahan bangkit ke posisi duduk, dan memegangi kepalanya yang agak pusing.

Meskipun masih sedikit buram, Arthur dapat melihat figur Francis yang sedang mengenakan pakaiannya kembali di sisi tempat tidur.

Francis menoleh, lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Arthur."

Arthur kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, dan mengamati pemuda Perancis tersebut dalam diam. Tak lupa ia menarik selimutnya sampai ke pinggang untuk menghangatkan diri.

Pandangannya menangkap perban yang membalut tubuh bagian atas Francis. Arthur kemudian menghela napas panjang, dan menunjuk balutan perban tersebut dengan jarinya.

"Luka dari serangan di Paris?"

Francis sempat menghentikan aktivitasnya. Arthur menunggu jawaban dengan sabar.

"Mm-hm. Terlihat jelas?" Francis mencoba untuk menyelipkan sedikit humor, walaupun Arthur tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Semua mata media sedang tertuju padamu, kau tahu."

"Pada _Paris_ ," koreksi si Perancis.

Arthur memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Oh, ya. _Paris_ , tentu saja."

Sarkasme Arthur memang tidak ada tandingannya. Selain itu, kelihatannya ia juga merasa bangga dengan kemampuannya itu. Francis tertawa pelan.

"Lukaku tidak seberapa dengan luka yang dialami Paris, Arthur. Aku hanya terkena imbasnya _sedikit_."

Memang. Luka yang ada di tubuh Francis tidak terlalu besar. Arthur bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana keadaan Paris sekarang?

Francis mengusap perban yang membalut lukanya, lalu mengenakan kemeja putihnya setelah itu. Arthur masih setia memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik sang pemuda dengan rambut yang diikat ke belakang tersebut.

"Lalu, tujuanmu ber _tamu_ ke rumahku?" tanya Arthur.

Francis sudah selesai mengaitkan kancing-kancing di kemejanya. Setidaknya tubuhnya sudah tertutup. Setelah itu, ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Arthur, lengannya menopang kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya?"

"Ha?"

Tangan Francis bergerak. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi halus milik Arthur, menjelajahi tiap senti kulitnya.

"Walaupun kau memang menyebalkan, aku hanya bisa merasa nyaman dan tenang apabila aku sedang bersamamu, _Angleterre_ ,"

"Bisa dikatakan kalau, kau adalah tempatku berlindung, tempatku bernaung. Kau membawakan kedamaian padaku, Arthur.."

Arthur terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"… Aku tidak senang mendengarnya. Dasar perayu," balas Arthur pelan.

Kini kedua lengan Francis berhasil memeluk tubuh polos Arthur, mendekapnya. Lagi-lagi, Arthur merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat.

"Oh, tutup mulut cerewetmu itu sebentar, bisa tidak? Kau baru saja menghancurkan suasana romantis, tahu."

Seketika Francis pun bungkam saat Arthur meninju perutnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat, dan kelihatannya tidak ada salah satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk kembali memulai pembicaraan. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing, raut wajah kedua negara yang selalu berselisih tersebut tampak damai.

"… Hei, Kodok."

Francis meringis sedikit ketika mendengar panggilan penuh _cinta_ dari Arthur.

"Ya?"

"… _Get well soon, so that I could kick your arse again_."

Setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut terucap dari mulut seorang Arthur Kirkland, Francis tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Dengan gemas, ia memeluk Arthur lebih erat.

"Ahhh! Arthur manis sekali, _oh la la_! Bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi?" tawar Francis dengan nada riang.

Wajah Arthur memerah. Dengan garang, ia menendang Francis.

"Tidak mau! Pergi sana, brengseeeek!" Arthur meronta-ronta di dalam pelukan Francis, sementara Francis hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkah laku pemuda itu.

 _Ah, Arthur. Andai kau tahu kalau semua yang kukatakan itu benar. Kau benar-benar bagaikan tempat dimana aku berlindung dan merasakan kedamaian serta kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya._

 _fin._

* * *

 _Pray for Paris_.

Semoga semua yang berada di sana diberikan ketabahan. Turut berduka cita.

Ide cerita ini sebenarnya sudah lama berkeliaran di dalam otak saya, namun entah kenapa tangan selalu enggan untuk bekerja. _Ahh. Ngomong-ngomong banyak sekali_ line _yang_ cheesy as hell _di fanfiksi saya kali ini uaaaaah memalukan._

Maaf apabila ada konten yang menyinggung, saya tidak ada maksud demikian.

Terakhir, sampai berjumpa lagi di lain kesempatan!


End file.
